Ducktales 2017 Wiki
DuckTales is an animated series by Disney Television Animation based on the original series with the same name. The show premiered on August 12, 2017, making it the first Disney Afternoon show to get revived/rebooted in animation form. Premise After not speaking to one another for ten years, Scrooge McDuck is reunited with Donald Duck after he and his three nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie move into McDuck Manor. The presence of the newcomers rekindles Scrooge's spirit of adventure, leading the group to go on many new treasure-hunting expeditions, while the nephews and their new friend Webby uncover the truth behind what caused their uncles to become estranged and retire from adventuring. Seasons * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 Cast * David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck * Danny Pudi as Huey Duck * Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck * Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Paget Brewster as Della Duck * Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack * Kimiko Glenn as Lena De Spell * Toks Olagundoye as Mrs. Beakley * David Kaye as Duckworth * Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack * Lin-Manuel Miranda as Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera * Jim Cummings as Darkwing Duck * Jim Rash as Gyro Gearloose * Susanne Blakeslee as Emily Quackfaster * Arturo del Puerto as Panchito Pistoles * Bernardo de Paula as José Carioca * Paul F. Tompkins as Gladstone Gander * Tom Kenny as Fethry Duck * Graham McTavish as Fergus McDuck * Ashley Jensen as Downy McDuck * Cree Summer as Amunet * Allison Janney as Goldie O'Gilt * Margo Martindale as Ma Beagle * Eric Bauza as Beagle Boys * Keith Ferguson as Flintheart Glomgold * Josh Brener as Mark Beaks * Robin Atkin Downes as Falcon Graves * John Gemberling as Doofus Drake * Jaime Camil as Don Karnage * April Winchell as Black Heron * Tara Strong as Briar * Andrea Libman as Bramble * Jennifer Hale as Gabby McStabberson * Jason Marsden as Hack * Sam Riegel as Slash, Gavin * Catherine Tate as Magica De Spell Names in Foreign Dubs * Latin Spanish: Patoaventuras (Translation: Duckadventures) * Brazilian Portuguese: DuckTales - Os Caçadores de Aventuras (Translation: Ducktales — The Adventure Hunters) * Japanese: ダックテイルズ dakkutēruzu (Translation: Ducktales) Concept Art DuckTales_(2017)_Poster_Concept_Art.jpg|DuckTales Poster Concept Art DuckTales_2017_Concept_Art_1.jpg DT2017_Silverbeak.jpg|Silverbeak Industries DuckTales_2017_Concept_Art_2.jpg DuckTales_2017_Concept_Art_3.jpg DuckTales_2017_Concept_Art_4.jpg DuckTales_2017_Concept_Art_5.jpg DuckTales_2017_Concept_Art_6.jpg DuckTales_2017_Concept_Art_7.jpg DuckTales_2017_Concept_Art_8.jpg DuckTales_2017_Concept_Art_9.jpg DuckTales_2017_Concept_Art_10.jpg DuckTales_2017_Concept_Art_11.jpg Polls What's your favourite season 1 episode? Woo-oo! Daytrip of Doom! The Great Dime Chase! The Beagle Birthday Massacre! Terror of the Terra-firmians! The House of the Lucky Gander! The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks! The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra! The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest! The Spear of Selene! Beware the B.U.D.D.Y System! The Missing Links of Moorshire! McMystery at McDuck McManor! JAW$! The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains! Day of the Only Child! From the Confidential Casefiles of Agent 22! Who is Gizmoduck?! Sky Pirates...In the Sky! The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck! The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! The Shadow War! Category:Browse